


For you, I'll wait

by Sugarless_GiRL



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post Ending E, just some peaceful quiet moments between my fav gals, not enough gay moments in here but I'm working up to it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarless_GiRL/pseuds/Sugarless_GiRL
Summary: Anemone and A2 have a moment together.
Relationships: A2/Anemone (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	For you, I'll wait

**Author's Note:**

> This happens a lot later after Ending E after all the heartache has been processed. So it’s more about finding peace in the presence as opposed to dealing with the trauma (that’s for another fic, baby)

“Hey.”

Anemone nearly jumped at the voice and immediately turned to see A2 laying underneath a tree, almost entirely hidden by the bushes around her. It was strange seeing her with the short hair she initially had those long three years ago.

“Hey, yourself. What are you doing there?” Anemone asked, managing to keep the surprise out of her tone.

“Just, you know. Relaxing.” A2 let out a sigh that sounded too weary to be relaxed. “We can do that now, huh?"

“I—yes, I suppose so.” Anemone said, hovering as she was unsure whether to sit or not. A2 simply raised an eyebrow, neither giving her the option or taking it away.

Even A2 gave her nothing but choices. But of course she did—she was still the resistance leader at the end of the day. Anemone sat down beside her all the same.

“So you’re just relaxing? Not hiding from 9S?” Anemone asked, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

A2 groaned. “He keeps on asking questions! Every time I answer one, he has five more for it! Not saying anything seems to be the best way to keep questions minimal.” She grumbled to herself.

“You should humor him—it’s in his nature to be inquisitive, isn’t it?” Anemone asked, an expected laugh bubbling up from within.

But before it could escape, A2 said, “and look where it got him.” She sighed. “It’s weird to care about someone like this. I don’t like it.”

“You care for 9S, right?”

“Yeah, but that’s all 2B’s memories. Now that she’s back, I’d rather not...you know….”

“Carry the weight of caring for someone?” Anemone asked, smiled wryly.

“It’s not like that.” A2 sighed. “He’s still wary. Even though he knows what happened, it’s not gonna make him like me anymore. And answering questions isn’t gonna change that fact either.”

“He just needs time. Maybe that’s him trying to reach out, you know?”

“I know. I’m just saying he’s annoying is all.”

“Well—” Anemone didn’t know what to say to that. “Don’t say that to his face?”

“Too late.” A2 muttered.

Anemone couldn’t help let out a laugh. “You’re terrible.” It was incredible the amount of lightness she had felt in the first time in years.

“And yet, you’re talking to me.” A2 said, closing her eyes. She looked content and Anemone had to wonder...was she? She certainly hoped her friend had some respite from what she had gone through.

“I am.” Anemone said as she got comfortable next to the YoRHa unit. Or was it ex-YoRHa now that the Bunker was gone? Perhaps, A2 had always been ex-YoRHa once she had become a rogue.

That didn’t matter. She didn’t want to dwell on the fall of the Bunker any longer than she had to—she had good friends there, after all. Instead Anemone sat in silence with A2.

A2 said nothing more. They stayed like that, watching the clouds pass and the birds chirp as they flew overhead. It was quiet. And for once, Anemone didn’t think of the past and didn’t think of the future. All she thought of was about the presence next to her.

* * *

“Hey, Anemone.” A2’s voice broke the silence between them

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever seen the stars?”

“I—I’m afraid not. I’ve never been to the Kingdom of the Night so...” She had always been fighting where she was currently stationed. The machines didn’t work there so there was no real reason to travel to the Kingdom.

“Ah, Well, humans seem to think it's a big deal or whatever.” Where was A2 going with this?

“You’ve been reading up on humans?” Anemone asked, surprised.

“What’s with the surprise?” A2’s voice sounded both sleepy and annoyed. “But yeah, I have. Bits and pieces. Probably should know a bit more about our creators, right? Even if….they’re gone.”

“Right….”She didn’t know what to say to that. It had been a while since Anemone took time to understand who she was fighting for. Did it matter anymore? The humans were gone but they were left behind.

A2 shifted beside her, sitting up now. Anemone didn’t look at her but she could feel the other android’s eyes on her. “Yeah….anyway, they say that the night sky is supposed to be pretty incredible. Think it’s any different from space?”

“Possibly? The sky and clouds might affect how the light filters through to the atmosphere, after all.”

“Huh. You know a lot about….that stuff?”

“I...I guess so. You pick up things when you live as long as me.” Her memory wasn’t perfect. It was fracturing at its edges and yet there were still so many things that came to surface she had supposedly forgotten. Things like information on the sky and clouds and such—knowledge she had determined to be useless for fighting against machines and here she was, remembering it all.

“Hmm.” A2’s hum was noncommittal. It was easy to forget that they had centuries of years apart from each other.

“Hopefully you’ll be able to live as long as I did.”

“...We’ll see.” Was that the wrong thing to say?

Anemone decided to change the subject back to the topic at hand—she didn’t like the idea of hurting A2. “...So what about the stars?”

“Right. So apparently they’re super beautiful or whatever. I didn’t get to see them much on the Bunker. I mean, the time I spent there was for learning how to fight so I didn’t appreciate it at the time. I just wonder if I...you know….lost the chance to actually see them.” A2 was so young but she had lost too much already, hadn’t she?

“You have a point there but...well, we could always go to the Kingdom of the Night and see for ourselves?” The idea sprung from nowhere in particular but she found it appealing nonetheless.

“I…you’d wanna do that? With me?” Anemone smiled at the incredulity in A2’s voice.

“Yes? I mean unless you have—”

“Don’t finish that sentence—I have nothing else going on. You know this. I know this.” The resistance leader didn’t have to look at her to know she was rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, I guess I do. I just—”

“Not sure about it?” Finally, they made eye contact. Anemone felt lost in the pale blue of A2’s eyes. How long had it been since she looked at someone like this? Like she was seeing them for the first time?

Snapping out of her strange reverie, Anemone sighed. “Yeah. There’s still a lot to do here—there’s so much rebuilding to get done and so many new connections to forge.”

“Yeah, and we gotta help Jackass with her revenge quest, huh?”

“I’m not entirely sure how to help her…” Anemone grew silent, thinking about the things they had lost from the war.

“Eh, I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Better you, than me. Right?”

“Sure. But don’t discount yourself—you were responsible for saving us all in the end.”

A2 snorted. “Hardly. I wouldn’t call that saving anyone. I wasn’t sure what I was doing half the time.”

“You tried, nonetheless.”

“Why are you the one comforting me here?” The android said with a sigh. “I wanted to—I don’t know how to explain it. It’s just...you changed so much since I last really saw you. It hasn’t been that long and I just…”

Anemone waited for A2 to continue but when it became clear that she wasn’t going to, she spoke up. “I changed, yes, but you did too. You changed a lot more than me.”

“I’m younger than you.” A2 muttered.

“Yes...and you have....a lot more to see now that we’re a little bit free, I suppose?” Anemone didn’t know how to say what she was trying to say. All she wanted to do was help A2 feel a bit better. Feeling emboldened (or maybe even a little desperate), she held out her hand for the other android to take.

A2 took Anemone’s hand. She threaded her fingers between the other woman’s gloved ones. Both their hands were black but one was due to skin stripped away and the other due to gloves meant to protect. “Coming back to the previous thought….wanna go travel once we’ve got this all cleaned up?”

“Sure I’d like that. But, after you finish helping me with the peace treaties and such.”

A2 wrinkled her nose but clutched Anemone’s hand even tighter. “God, diplomacy is so not my thing. Why do you want me there anyway?”

Anemone laughed. “Why not?”

“Wow, what a great argument. Our resistance leader, ladies and gentlemen.” She said, tone wry and eyes sparkling with mischief.

“That’s why you’re there—you’re the one gonna be arguing.”

A2 tilted her head and smiled. God, it had been so long since she had seen that expression. “Alright, I can concede that. I’ll wait a little bit longer—we have time.” Anemone could feel herself smiling back.

“For now. But I guess that’s enough, huh?”

“It’s enough.” And once more, they fell back into their comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a niche ship for a niche fandom :) ......idk who would be into this ship but any comments and kudos would be welcome! (Note: title was inspired by a King Princess song called "1950." It slaps)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://sugarless--girl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
